Veil of Secrets Theory Page
Welcome to the Veil of Secrets Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Veil of Secrets book. Confirmed Theories *MC as a detective - Prior to the book's release, some fans believed the MC will have to put his/her detective hat on and solve the mystery themselves. This is confirmed as the MC is a journalist and they can find up to 22 total clues about Kate's disappearance. *Flynn as a love interest - some fans believed that Kate's brother Flynn would be a love interest. This is confirmed. *Police love interest - some fans believed that someone on the police force would be a love interest. This is confirmed as Deputy Naomi Silverhawk is a love interest. *Corrupt cops/family - In a sneak peak shown on May 29th, a video showed Tanner posing for a picture with his brother and his parents. Because the parents look sinister, some fans believed that the Sterling family could be corrupt, and therefore paying off the police to not investigate Kate's disappearence.This is confirmed in Chapter 2 when Chief Tommy Walsh, an old friend of the Sterling family, gave the deputy chiefs Jeff and Naomi orders to not investigate Kate's disappearance. Unconfirmed Theories * Multiple Book Possibilities - Some fans think that if this series gets more than one book (which is implied by the fact that Book 1 is called "Veil of Secrets, Book 1" rather than just "Veil of Secrets") that Book 1 could be about what happened to Kate, and finding her, and book 2, if Kate is alive, will be about if she really is the person we’ve come to know and love. * Inspired by Pretty Little Liars and Riverdale - Some fans believe that we will have murder mystery given the blood splatter and stains in the first sneak peek and that like Endless Summer paid homage to Lost, Hero to DC/Marvel and Bloodbound to TVD and True Blood, Veil of Secrets (at first glance) will pay homage to Pretty Little Liars and the CW series Riverdale. * Potential love interests- Given Kate's disappearance, and you can mention how hot Tanner looks in Chapter 1, some players think along the way Tanner will become a love interest. Also, given that Scarlett's brother Grant is a love interest, some fans believe (similar to how Connor and Stacy were both love interests in It Lives in the Woods), Scarlett will become a love interest. Some believe that Kate may be a love interest, given that it is hinted at the end of Chapter 1 that she isn't happy with Tanner, and he is shown acting abusive towards her. * Potential suspects/antagonists - Some fans believe that Tanner may be viewed as the source of Kate’s disappearance, because the 3rd sneak peak showed Tanner looking furious rather than anxious at his fiancee's disappearance. Some fans also believe that Kate may have faked her disappearance and will become the book's big bad. Some fans also believe that a man in a red jacket (shown in Flynn and Naomi's sneak peaks) could be an antagonist, especially because in Naomi's sneak peak, he is shown to be processed for an unknown crime. Some fans also believe that the Emerson family could be involved in Kate's disappearance (see the 'Grant had an affair with Kate' theory below). * Grant had an affair with Kate - given how Kate gave the MC a note which said Ulysses, and Ulysses S. '''Grant '''was the 18th U.S President, and the MC found a russian carving which says "My Heart, My Soul" in a nearby cabin near where Kate was last seen before the wedding, some fans believe Kate and Grant had an affair, and the Emersons are involved in her disappearance. * Murder victims - In Chapter 1, Agent Kim mentions that part of the crime wave in Birchport included at least four murders. Fans believe that potential murder victims include Tanner, Bryce, Pierce, Margaret (the four Sterlings), Scarlett, Tommy and Jeff. * Naomi's nationality - Due to her surname (Silverhawk), some fans believe that Naomi could be Native-American. * What Kate wanted to tell us-There are a couple theories as to what Kate wanted to tell us at the end of Chapter 1 before Tanner dragged her away. The top two being that either that Tanner is gay or she discovered evidence that he is a criminal. * Smuggling- Several fans believe that due to the Sterlings owning a shipping empire, at least one member of the family could be part of a smuggling operation using their business as a front. Debunked Theories * TBD Category:Veil of Secrets Category:Theory Pages Category:Article Stubs